the USA in remnants
by Vinnypaul
Summary: a Story where a us president sends 3 countries to remnant first chapter re written next are currently underway
1. prologue

hello, welcome to this story, in this story we follow an 18-year-old man who was elected the youngest president in America.

Unknown location

January 20, 2021

6:30 pm

"Mr. President might offer you some refreshments." asked one of the men dressed in a white clean suit

"No gentlemen I'm more focused on this object you have here," the president says walking towards the giant machine "so you're 100 percent sure this will work to transport dirt to the ocean to help cover the trash problem" he ask

"Yes I assure you that this machine will be able to transport anything to a destination set" replied the head scientist

"Very well gentlemen I want a full report on the status of the machine good day and I will return in 3 days time don't rush but I want a report though but if you are done I would like to see it if I could. " the president then gives the the scientists a handshake and a smile then left for the state of the union address

Capitol hill

Jan,21,2021

10:00pm

" ladies and gentleman of America and the American offices I now speak before you on behalf of the American people. I wish to tell you that the state of the union is good, we ha gathered here today to tell the American people what we have done in only our first year in office.

Number one we have abolished ISIS and other terrorist organizations we have stood for 20 years now in a conflict with the Islamic state and now we say goodbye and hello to a free tomorrow "

"The second we have made our country a flourishing nation full of wealth and prosperity unlike anything before crime is down due to our criminal justice reform and homelessness is at an unbelievable

0.5% of the population. Hate groups are abolished. all around our country is in great standing."

"Thirdly we have stopped a lot of war but as of late tensions are rising between the newly rebuilt u.s.s.r and the u.s. since that ha happened i believe we need to prepare so i am meeting with leaders of several countries that are going to work with the US to stop any attempts of invasion"

"Lastly our scientific community has grown beyond expectations, the space race of 2020 gave us great technology such as 2 moon bases and a fully self reliant Mars city, this is all thinks the United nations not having to focus on war in the middle east but focusing on the future of our world we had great minds come together in this effort and i would like to say thank you all for your efforts in creating this world

Good night ladies and gentlemen of America." As the president finished his speech he walked of the stage and left the building, he got into the president limo and then headed to the white house to speak with the king of England and the president of Japan as well as the president of France about project red

At the white house

1/21/21

project red, the plan was a go but he needed to meet with shimuki tankuya the Japanese president and king William of England and the president of France

William: president Carter its great to be speaking with you again

Shimuki: konichiwa president Benjamin Carter

Benjamin Carter: konichiwa genki? (Hello how are you)

Shimuki: ah i didn't know you knew Japanese

Benjamin: i tought myself when I was younger

President Etienne: bonjour mister president i would like to start off with asking you why this meeting was called

Benjamin: alright straight to the point i have a machine built that can stop our destruction if the u.s.s.r 2 ever decides war and as of now tensions are rising more every hour so im recommending each and everyone one of you to build it because its our only hope, the communist government have a weapon that could very easily wipe us out and start over.

Shimuki: i see the matters are much more pressing than I first thought

All three leaders: we agree

Benjamin: we will have a machine in each of your countries by the end of the week also i requesting you draw in all troops because what is going to happen we will need every ship, every tank and ground troops we can muster because in 2 weeks

Phase two will begin

They all ended the video

White House

Benjamin Carter was sitting at his desk 2 weeks after his talk with allies

He was thinking of what could go wrong with the plan there was so many things that could and some things might go wrong if my coordinates are right alot of climates will change also remnant is a harsh world but with our military combined with France Japan and Britain we will be pretty strong, he was he was pondering this the ground started to shake and rumble then there was a bright flash of light then American, Britian, France and Japan were gone from the planet

tell me if the re write was any better because im really trying to make it good


	2. first contact

Hello welcome back to the Story

Location beacon academy

Date 2-11-21

Time 6:30

"Good morning teeeeam rwby day 28 of beacon " screamed a certain red head reaper

Wiess got off the floor after getting scared but fell again when the ground started shaking with the force of a goliath

"What Is this" screamed Blake

"Its a dust quake quickly into the hall" wiess replied

"will all students please enter the hall it is safer due to reinforcement on the walls" ozpin said over the intercoms

Time 6:45

"Students may return to their rooms and would 3rd and fourth years please come to the amphitheater to help with civilian rescue missions from ms.Goodwitch thank you"

Ozpin sat in his office looking at reports from CCTV news about the quakes

"This is lisa lavender with CCTV news and about 15 minutes ago quakes were reported across the world the first reports from menagerie and then mistral then vale,vacuo,and ended in atlas. Atlas an mistral are sending a joint expeditionary unit on the 25th of January "

ozpin turned of the screen and called up ironwood. The screen turned on on with ironwoods face

"Ozpin"

"Hello James i was wondering what the expeditionary units would be doing near menagerie "

"Well it appears that 3 land masses ranging from small islands to a very large coninent found in the area there and we are checking it out" ironwood replied

"I do hope you know what you are doing James

Location: white house

Date 1-14-21

In the white house 3 days after the shift the president is going over the images taken from the u-2 spy planes and his hopes were true he has transferred the country to remnant "this is going to be rough to explain"

USS Bainbridge

1/25/21

8:30 am

Abord u.s.s Bainbridge captain Wyatt Bushatz was looking at some of the radars when there was some unknown aircraft flying towards the mainland.

"unknown aircraft you are in restricted airspace please identify yourself or you will be shot down"

"this is manta 5-1 we have general ironwood onboard we need to contact your leaders "

when Wyatt heard this he looked at his commander who told them to allow them access onboard

"manta 5-1 this is the U.S.S Bainbridge your access to come aboard is granted please land on the open pad" the captain told the manta 5-1

"affirmative we are landing now"

The bullhead landed onto the helo pad and general James ironwood stepped out of the side

A man in a black uniform with a bunch of medals walked up to Ironwood , the man looked around 58

Brown short hair and blue eyes that stared into ironwoods.

" greetings im general James ironwood and i would like to meet the person in charge here."

" well, you're in luck because that just so happens to be me ADM.Motzelt Fox, im the highest ranked officer on board this vessel so I can take any information that you provide ".

"Very well ADM. Fox, please take me to a secluded room and we can discuss certain matters".

"Your men can congregate with the rest of my men and head to the galley if they so wish but that's up to you."

"thank you four your hospitality." ironwood turns to address his group "men we are guests onboard this ship so behave also ADM.fox has allowed you to get food and rest as well some time, with the rest of the crew, so take this chance to socialize".

sometime later in the admiral's quarters

"You've come to check out the new island that has recently appeared...well the landmass is currently being marked as restricted airspace due to what we are calling the shift four days ago we have done some scouting and have seen monsters qnd small villages. Now we aren't from this planet an experiment sent us here and we need information, that you can provide." ADM.fox said

"This is some news to say the least well to put you up to speed on our history we have had one great war a revolution and a war with a race of people who have a single animal trait rarely ever 2 also our power comes from a substance called dust soo yeah thats all."

"Looks like we arent in kansas anymore" ADM.fox said with a long sigh

"What"

"Just a movie quote that we aren't at home anymore" said fox

" i geuss i should tell you of my country firs we have been in 7 wars in the past hundred years, One of which lasted around 20 years. Next our races are made up from skin color and nationality, we had one war because the southern part of the country was pro slavery and while the north was against slavery, the south tried to break away and the north said no then we broke into a civil warlo eventually the north won and slavery ended. Our main power source is a thing called natural gas, it comes from animals that have died a long time ago, we also use nuclear power and other stuff but oil is the most widely used. ADM.fox said

"Well that is surprising i have to go please return to your leader and tell him i wish to have a talk". Ironwood said

Thx for reading this and supporting the Story please comment any concerns about the Story


	3. a meeting of leaders

Hello

1/27/21

Whitehouse

President Benjamin Carter was sitting at his desk across from vice president Vincent Paul talking about the shift and the projected long term impact on the contry

Vice: sir we are on a separate planet most likely another universe. We got word that a man named Gen.James ironwood was aboard one of our ships and well, we were told he wants a meeting of leaders.

The information we gathered was that there are 4 kingdoms vale,vacua,atlas, and mistral. Each kingdom holds a council with 5 members that make the law of the kingdom there are also monsters that are in this world called grim. The vice president continued on reading the report motzelt wrote till the end.

President: it worked then, ok so what i am about to say is very classified information. That machine that was supposed to move dirt was actually a teleporter hooked up to the 5g network. The truth is that we got word from London and Japan that north Korea, China, and Russia were working to build a nuclear weapon to completely destroy the USA so i started work and finally we got it working. So we are safe from Russia and others but we are now in a world that is a cartoon back on earth.

Vice stared at him in utter disbelief: do you realize that this is completely unbelievable

President: so is transporting a country to another planet but it is the truth here lets watch the show

The president turned on a screen and started playing the red trailer

1/27/21

beacon academy

Ozpin was sat at a table with 18 other people also included lionheart and ironwood.

Ironwood: welcome today we are gathered to discuss how to take this new "contry'' as they call it. I spoke with another general as well as some of the crew members on the ship, they spoke of their world but they said there was no dust, faunus or grimm.

Vale councilman: wow no faunus ha lucky them

Ironwood: councilman musterd if you would hold any racist views until after i get done. As i was saying the seem advanced in some ways but behind in others .

Also they have alot if war where they are from by that i mean they are not from here. They are technically aliens but they are human

They dont have aura or semblances, they have also given everyone equal rights, they were luke us for awhile but since they didn't have faunus they used people with dark skin colors

I told them we are going to have a meeting of leaders i want to have it soon so i think we should go in 2 days

Also bring the press this is going to make history

Ozpin: james if i may how powerful are they

Ironwood: they could easily take out a king goliath with one blast of the guns on the ship i was on so I would say they are in aspects more powerful than atlas

Ozpin: ok then I think we don't have any other choice

Whitehouse the next day

Vice: well that was 7 hours gone

President: you loved it

Vice: it was interesting but I believe you now also we have to save pyrrah

Also we have a meeting today along with the satellite launch

Benjamin(president) grins: how about we show remnant our power to send stuff to space

Vincent(vice): ok we can over see the live feed in the United nations

Also invite the Japanese president aswell as king William

New York city

1/28/21

President Benjamin Carter was standing on the stage welcoming the councils and the remaining members of earth.

Benjamin: welcome to the United states of America I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming because today we are going to begin to talk about negotiations between nations i shall open up with saying that in America we respect anyone for who they are so if you don't like it stuff it."

A couple of the people were offended and repulsed by the he talked about them

"Ok so next i would like to show you something. Benjamin said turning towards the screen

Our country has been without internet radio and television since we arrived. This acts like the cct but its in space so now its going to launch soon

Ironwood: wait that is going to space but we have tried that for years but it has never worked

Benjamin: yes well thank of this as a chance to say hello to a new tomorrow

On the feed:5...4...3...2...1...we have lift off

As the video went on the people in the room just realized what needs to happen

Atlas/vale/mistral/vacuo council president: we accept any proposal that you suggest

Benjamin: very well free trade between kingdomes we shall help you guys upgrade your tech as well as security

Everyone: ok

Benjamin: ozpin, ironwood a word with you both would be nice as well

Both: very well

Benjamin: i would also like to speak to Japan and Britain leaders

Later

Benjamin: alright I just want you guys to keep an open mind ok. So in my world your world is an animted show and alot of people in America has seen it all of it harmless if we were on earth but now we are here and all that knowledge is real everyone who watches the show knows about your circle and the queen the maidens and even your past ozpin as well as 2 years in the future we even have some of the people who do the show coming to Washington to discuss the matter

Williams: wait this is your idea of protecting us sending our entire country to another planet

Benjamin:i know what i did was not the most intelligent idea but we are away from the threat of the ussr 2, which is on a war path to make people forcefully accept communism

So i did what I thought would help the only thing we have to fight now is the change in climate and evil black monsters and terrorist, which we have done...minus the evil monsters so yeah we can handle this its better than being bombed by the ussr.

William: fine but the three of us are going to have some serious backlash once tv is on

Benjamin: I know. Now ozpin here this is all i know

I will give a copy of the 6 seasons to you to look over and study

Ozpin: what all do you know

Benjamin: ok lets start maidens, salem, her origins as well as yours, the gods, the relics and ironwood is cyborg . I still have to revel this to the public.

Ozpin: ok just not everything

Benjamin: nothing they won't already know

Thx for reading comment for any questions comments or concerns


	4. Revealing the truth (new chapter)

Hello again right now I'm going to go back a bit and go through civilian eyes

Ohio USA  
2/11/21

Jordan hefton was sitting at his desk at his computer working When the earth shook with a violent shake bringing down pictures and shelving when a flash of light hit his vision.

When everything settled down a couple of minutes later he stood up and walked outside he saw other people standing in the streets running away from a gas line fire

Firefighters: "sir you need to leave the area that pipes could explode any minute at any time."

Jordan: "o-ok." He started running and as he did he could he small bursts of explosions going off behind him

Jordan rounded the corner and saw more fires he continued to run he found his car and got in and went off to his grandparents home

When he got there he ran inside and talked to his grandmother about what happened she told him that he could stay with her until college was back into order

=========================  
A week later  
2/18/21

Its been a week without a phone, internet, and TV, so the only thing we had was a little bit of radio news

Radio host: the vice president has just announced that 2 satellites have been launched so communications are back online it will take a little while before tv is back but internet and phone service is back. The president will be speaking at 3:00 today

======================  
3 pm white house press office

President: people of America in the past week we have had major problems with satellites so we did not have television phone or internet, but now we are back online because we launched another satellite yesterday. now to explain to you all the reason we had to send more rater than just fix it...well that flash of light that everyone saw was not the moon exploding, I know you will all then question what happened to the moon, well to answer we aren't on earth anymore we have just got some images back from the satellites, we are in a world called remnant now some of you may have heard of this as it is from an old online tv show called RWBY I know this is hard to believe but the evidence is not a lie so, America we are not going to change but our country might we are now in the southern hemisphere of the planet so that will cause some extream climate damage so we are going to try to fix that. I'm requesting that everyone watch the show so we can all have a better understanding of this world but as far as a political matter there are 4 kingdoms run by a council, finally the thing i should have said a while ago the reason we are here well i said that the ussr2 was trying to destroy capitalism and our world so I was trying to make a system that would stop any destructive force from harming us and it prematurely launched and here we are in what was a fictional world with only one idea to move forward the way we did on earth with the American spirit and ingenuity thank you all and I deeply apologize for my error and I'm going to work hard to keep our country prospering god bless the republic and god bless America good night." The president finished the speech and walked off the stage the screen flipped to a news reporter talking with a congressman

reporter: Senator Stern what do you make of this claims of the united states transported to this fictional world as he said (a/n tell me if you get the reference)

Senator Stern: well I thank it absolutely stupid he is getting the people riled up with this story, it may just be that the president has gone off the deep end

reporter: are you suggesting that the president is delusional

Senator Stern: we should check it would be the betterment of the people

reporter: there you have it folks are we really in another world or are we just being the butt of some sick delusion you decide more on that at 6:00 pm eastern time

thank you all so much for reading and I apologize for the short chapter I just was trying to get something out after that long rewrite that probably annoyed the crap out of you but I'm here to say I won't be rewriting any more unless I notice a sizable plot hole or a big error. finally as always if you have any questions comments or concerns please make them in the comment section or message me, goodnight


	5. im rewriting

**so as mentioned multiple times in the reviews...my grammar is terrible and I don't need to use the script format so I have taken it upon my self to completely rewrite the Story so stay tuned and I will have the rewrite up this week****so I am not discontinuing the Story just rewriting it and trying to improve on what would be good with the right execution **


End file.
